


HXH Drabbles

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, one is crack, one is pwp, there's variety, trans!kite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite/Ging morning sex

_Mm._

_Mmmm._

Far away, someone’s breathing is picking up, pushing out of someone’s lungs in tiny sighs, in a particularly loud huff, in something bordering on a whine.

It takes a moment, but – that someone – that someone is me.

I slide my legs open a little, and something warm and wet slides down inside me.

I slip back towards sleep, hovering at the edge of a dream for a few moments, but whatever’s inside me is gently pulling me towards the waking world. Gently, with little strokes, sometimes pulling out and licking up towards my stomach, making me pull in my breath, making me roll my hips towards the source of the warmth.

I grope between my legs and find wet hair, which I grab and tug on a little. I crack one eye open long enough to see Ging’s face appear between my legs.

“Morning, Kite, baby,” he murmurs.

I close my eyes again and press his head back down. He got up, showered, and decided to do this? Did he even eat breakfast? I guess I _am_ his breakfast. I huff a little at that, my body’s way of saying it’s too early for real laughter.

He closes his lip over my clit and sucks, and I arch up towards his mouth, a moan crawling its way out of my throat.

His thumb rubs circles on my outer thigh. “Morning, Kite, baby,” he says again, laughing a little. A smile tugs at my lips, but then his tongue is swirling in circles and all attempts at laughter are forgotten.

I whine when he licks inside me again, moan when he takes a break to kiss the inside of my thigh, whimper when he returns his tongue to my clit. He goes slow, like this isn’t a workday, like he’s got all the time in the world for me. I keep my eyes closed, sometimes stumbling back towards sleep for a moment before he delves inside me again. My hand stays in his hair, so he can feel every twitch my fingers make. When my thighs tighten around his head, he runs his hands down and under my ass so he can prop my hips up. When I grasp his hair again, he knows what it means, but he doesn’t pull away or switch to fingers. He licks at me until I stop moaning, until my toes uncurl, until I let my hips drop back down towards the bed.

He pulls away, kisses down my thigh to the inside of my knee, then crawls up on top of me and kisses my mouth. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, leaving them there even when he kisses the corners of my eyes, asking me to open them. So I do, blinking lazily until he comes into focus, smiling softly at me before kissing me again.

“Morning, sweetheart,” I mumble, when that feels like an action I can take. “Love you.”

He reaches out towards the bedside table and holds the pose for a minute, while my brain struggles to comprehend what he’s doing. The alarm makes me jump, but he turns it off nearly as soon as it turns on, and suddenly, everything makes sense.

He kisses my nose. “Time to get up, baby.”

He rolls off of me, and after a minute, I follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite and Ging have a convo on top of the world tree

“So, uh – Kite, right?”

She looked up at him and smiled. She smiled Kite’s smile. “I remember you, Ging.”

He noticed the absence of the honorific and didn’t care. It wasn’t like he’d used the honorific for him – her? “What pronouns am I supposed to use for you?”

He recognized the frown that spread over Kite’s face. It wasn’t really a frown – Kite was just thinking. And Ging noticed he’d solved the pronoun problem on his own: just don’t use pronouns at all. Refer to Kite as Kite.

“I don’t really care, to be perfectly honest. When I was younger, it was the name that bothered me, not the pronouns – I wasn’t Reina, I was Kite, but I didn’t care about being called a girl. I’m not exactly rushing to remind everyone that I’m a boy. Then again, that might be the vestiges of this body’s previous soul – or this body’s previous memories – and once they disappear, I might be a man again. If they disappear at all, of course. Maybe I’ll always be a woman. Or maybe we’ll learn to coexist, and I’ll be both, or neither.”

Kite looked up at Ging and laughed. “It’s not often that I get to see you confused. Just pick a pronoun, any pronoun. I have no preference at the moment. I’ll tell you if that changes. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The two of them stared out from the World Tree in silence, until Kite pointed. “Gon’s coming.”

“That’s all right.”

“No it’s not, he’ll want to spend time with you, and he’ll ask why I came straight here and left him to wander around on his own. And I’m not explaining _this_ to him.”

Ging cleared his throat. “So. Uh. What is _this_?”

Kite wasn’t even thrown off. He’d come prepared for Ging’s stupidity. Like asking his name when he appeared at the top of the World Tree, or like assuming that Kite couldn’t find him when they were in the same town together, when Kite had had a three-year training session that involved nothing more and nothing less than hunting Ging down.

“ _This_ is me telling you that we can’t be together for a couple years. I’m not fully grown yet, and I know you’re not comfortable with me yet.”

She waited.

Ging said nothing.

That was fine. “I’m sure Gon will find me, at some point. I’m also sure he’ll find you. You’ll hear about me. And when the time is right, I’ll find you.”

For the first time, Ging smiled at her.

Kite took a breath and smiled back. Good. This was good.

“I’ll see you in a few years, then?”

“Yes. I’ll leave now. Gon’ll get here in a few minutes – you’ll have plenty of time to get bored.”

He smiled at her as she headed for the opposite side of the next.

“Oh, and Ging?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re a pig, but you should probably shower. Pigs are clean animals, after all.”

She was down the tree so fast she barely heard Ging shout back: “I’M A _BOAR_ , KITE, NOT A _PIG_!”

Ging shook himself and settled down, grumbling.

Gon hauled himself into the nest with a squeak of surprise a few minutes later, and Ging realized that if Kite hadn’t called him a pig, he’d’ve been sitting there grinning when Gon got up there. Might’ve given Gon the wrong impression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua's reunion

“KILLUA!”

I look up from my phone, reflexively finding Alluka in the crowd. She’s twenty feet away from me, but she’s not even looking at me, and that _definitely_ wasn’t her voice. Who –

 _“KILLUA_!”

That – it’s a familiar voice. I scan the crowd, looking for Illumi’s dark hair, my dad’s bulk. It didn’t sound like either of their voices, either, but it’s been a long time, maybe my memory –?”

Someone comes hurtling through the boundaries of my en, someone who belongs there, someone so familiar –

I whirl just in time to catch Gon as he flings himself at me, catching me in a bear hug so tight I can’t breathe. Did he pick me up? No – I grew a lot, and he didn’t.

“Gon! Jesus, you’re – bulky. Really bulky.”

He laughs, a joyful, uninhibited laugh that I haven’t heard in years, since before Kite died.

“And you’re tall! You grew a _lot_ , Killua!”

I start laughing I can’t help it. It’s been so long. We went through so much together and then it all ended and somehow, when we meet up again, all we can say is “you look different,” like we expected each other to stay the same. But he _is_ the same – I can see it in his eyes, the ways he’s changed and the ways in which parts of him will always stay the same – and I’ve been staring into his eyes for too long now, Gon is looking at me strangely, but I come back to myself and I can feel myself blushing and he just laughs and stands on his tiptoes and kisses me and the world continues spinning for a second before –

Before, nothing. Before doesn’t matter. _After_ matters. After he kissed me. After he kissed me, and after I grabbed his jaw and kept kissing him, and after I heard Alluka laugh, and after I blushed so hard he said I matched my shirt but it didn’t matter because he was blushing too, just as hard as I was.

 _After_ matters.

What’s done is done.

What’s yet to come is on its way, and it looks much better than _before_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite and the girl who used to own his new ant body

The sword comes easily to her now, the scythe, the knife, the gun. Not _easily_ – _naturally_. And not even that. There is a disconnect between who she is and who he has always been. She does not know these weapons, cannot love the feel of them in her hand, cannot access her life energy. When a clown appears and recognizes him and he rejoices, she shrieks and tries to hide from the apparition. When he bounds up a tree like he’s walking over flat and stable ground, she shivers and tries to curl up in a ball, terrified of heights and horrified that her body is climbing higher. When he whips a knife through the neck of a teddy bear and yells “My name is Kite!” she only wants to sew the bear back together. She agrees that she is not Reina, but she is not Kite, is not and never will be.

When he picks up a knife, fits it into his hand, wraps his fingers around the grip, twirls it and throws it and doesn’t bother watching it hit the target dead center, she flinches. She hides.

He is not her.

She is hiding.

She is running.

Guns only ever scared her.

But he finds her, he finds her, he finds her in his-her head. In their head. And he asks her a question. He asks her a question that she thought was impossible to ask, because she thought it had no answer.

But he says it does.

He gives her the answer.

He gives her the answer, and for a few days, she crouches over it, a mother protecting her daughter, a queen protecting her favorite subject, a wolf protecting her cub. She watches him from behind their eyes, watches the way he stands in a body that used to be hers, watches the way he moves in a body that’s been recreated from hers. And she watches the way he handles himself. Handles their body. Treats their body. And she watches how he rediscovers himself, remembers who he used to be and who he’s always been.

And one morning, she goes to him, answer cradled in her mind like a newborn, and tells him she’s taking it.

She remembers the light she once saw, and she finds it again, and she goes to it. She leaves.

Kite takes a deep breath.

His lungs expand, his lungs, his. His body is his own. His mind is his own. There will be a void where she used to be, and it will never be filled.

But he is his own person again.

He sets off to find Ging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua thinking deep thoughts

Gon is the sun.

Like now, when he turns to look at me and his smile lights up the world, and I have to wonder why the planet hasn’t burned up yet.

 

Gon is so far away.

He looks at me like he’s looking at a photo, or like he’s looking across a gulf that can’t be crossed, or like he’s not looking at me at all and I just happen to be in between him and what he’s really looking at.

 

I am the moon.

Cold, pale, lifeless, circling a planet because I can’t handle too much heat. I move like I’ve forgotten how to change my course, like the path I’ve worn into the sky has become a trap.

 

Today, I am a meteor. Still lifeless, but hot, hot enough to compete with everything else in this universe. I’m not going in circles anymore. I’m breaking out of my path. I’m making a new trail, one I’ll never take again, because I’m not repeating things anymore. I am brave enough to break away.

 

I’m traveling far away, so far away, farther than I’ve ever been before. So much of this world is new to me, so much of this universe is unknown. I’ve seen people and places and things I would never have believed existed. All my training didn’t – couldn’t – prepare me for a world I was a part of instead of apart from. It’s almost overwhelming, sometimes. Sometimes I get so close to taking the easy route out, whatever that is – hiding and staying hidden, running, pretending I don’t care, something other than this participation in life. I don’t want to die, but sometimes I want to give up on this world. I want to stop being a part of it. Being apart from it would be so much easier. Not caring would be so much easier.

 

And yet, there’s something in this world that doesn’t bear giving up on. I think it’s the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo's got a kid and Hisoka and Illumi are worried

Chrollo had a kid.

Where did Chrollo _get_ the kid?

No one knows where Chrollo got the kid.

There’s the kid.

It’s a kid. A he, as far as I can tell. Name unknown. Also, name not cared about. Point is, Chrollo has a kid and Illumi is worried that the genocidal maniac maybe can’t take care of a kid. Of course, Illumi also cannot take care of a kid, but what am I gonna do? Kids and I don’t get along. Either they’re weak and I hate them, or they’re strong and they hate me. The most I can do is make sure the kid doesn’t die, and even that’s not necessarily within my power.

All the same, when Illumi sneaks over to Chrollo’s place, hidden in the woods and probably built from stolen materials, I follow him.

Illumi pulls himself in through the bedroom window. I’m not going that far. If Chrollo finds Illumi in the bedroom, he’ll get pissed. If Chrollo finds _me_ in the bedroom, he’ll kill me.

I pause at the entrance to the attic.

That would be one way to get my fight.

I pull myself into the attic through the window. I’m not fucked up enough to fight like that in front of a five-year-old kid. I’m almost that fucked up, but not quite there yet. Yet.

Chrollo walks through the door with his kid twenty minutes later. He doesn’t pause, doesn’t flinch, doesn’t punch a hole through the ceiling and let Illumi fall through, doesn’t bring down the roof on my head. I’ve gotta admit, the genocidal maniac is a better parent than I’d ever be; he chats with the kid, treats the kid like a human being, all the stuff I’d never have bothered with.

I listen as the kid heads upstairs into his bedroom.

There’s silence for a minute, then the kid scuttles back downstairs, footsteps heavy and short.

Nothing happens.

Eventually, Chrollo says something about a “sack of potatoes.” The kid laughs and woops, and I hear a floorboard creak. Chrollo must be carrying the kid upstairs, because the giggling is moving, but there’s no sound of footsteps on the stairs.

I hear a thump in the room beneath me as Chrollo dumps the kid on the bed.

“Chrollo,” he says in a little voice, “There’s a monster under the bed.”

“It’s okay, he got eaten by the clown in the attic.”

Whoops.

“There’s a clown in the attic?”

“He’s leaving. He just wanted to make sure the monster under the bed didn’t hurt you.”

“Oh. All right, then.”

“Close your eyes, go to bed, you’ll be fine.”

I let myself out of the attic in time to see Illumi float out of the bedroom, followed by Chrollo.

I lead the way downstairs and directly out the door. Chrollo doesn’t say a fuckin word.


End file.
